


Laughing Because it hurts to cry (The Unfinished Chapter Nine)

by SilasSolarius



Series: Idea Dump [12]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilasSolarius/pseuds/SilasSolarius
Summary: The unfinished ninth chapter of Laughing because it hurts to cry, Which is undergoing a serious overhaul at the moment.





	Laughing Because it hurts to cry (The Unfinished Chapter Nine)

**Chapter Nine**

" _ **Mieczysława…"**_

_Hazel green eyes shot open, their owner staring blankly into the darkness._

" _Hotaru." She greeted the voice, her eyes bleeding black._

" _ **It's time."**_

_The young woman hummed softly, mind lucid for the first time in hours._

" _I see."_

" _ **I'm sure."**_ _The voice grew weaker._ _ **"Sleep well. It'll be over by the time you wake."**_

_A slow burning sensation began in her toes quickly spreading and a wild cackle left her lips. Beside her, her lover jerked awake but she paid him no mind, listening to the mirrored laughter echoing in her mind as her blood boiled her alive._

*/*

It was the laughter that woke him.

A wild, blood chilling sound that set his long neglected red flags alight.

And it was coming from beside him.

Harley.

Acidic hazel green eyes flew open and immediately sought the woman beside them, widening as she was slowly wrapped in shadowy tendrils. Her eyes were open, and coal black as they gazed at the ceiling above them, the haunting sound gaining in pitch and hysteria.

_Beautiful._

A slow grin crossed the clown prince's lips as he watched her spiral, unaware of what was happening but unbothered all the same.

Madness and chaos were looks his lover wore so naturally that the metamorphosis before him only served to enhance it, her platinum blonde seemingly submerged in the shadows.

" _ **Well,"**_ He blinked at the the deep, masculine voice that left her throat.

That's new.

" _ **Alpha, her transformation has begun."**_ Those dark abyssal pools turned on him. _**"Will you stay? Or will she be forsaken a second time?"**_

His lips curled into a snarl, anger burning as the voice had the _nerve_ to question him.

She was _his mate_.

Her life, her death, her sanity.

It was his.

_No OnE eLsE's._

Crimson flashed in his own eyes.

" **ShE Is MiNe!"**

He snarls and those bloodstained lips curled into a dangerous smirk.

" _ **Good."**_

The shadows squeezed her tighter, choking off her laugh and she fell silent, staring ahead like a broken doll.

He almost feared she was dead.

He chuckled, and politely, tapped her cheek.

She remained still, then sluggishly turned her head.

Suddenly a wide, vapid smile crossed her lips, needle thin fangs gleaming in the moonlight streaming through the bedroom window.

"Catch me _**if you can**_." She purred then she was gone.

A bark of laughter left him, his own eyes burning their alpha red, and he slipped from the window.


End file.
